falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.44 pistol (Fallout 4)
|AP used = |special = |fire rate =6 |range =83 |accuracy =65 |weight =4.2 |value =93 |ammo =.44 round |clip size =6 |perk dmg =Gunslinger Bloody Mess Basher Astoundingly Awesome 2 (scope) |perk mod =Gun Nut Science! |quests = |edid =44 |baseid = (Nuka-World bladed variant) }} The .44 pistol is a weapon appearing in Fallout 4. Characteristics The .44 pistol is a double-action revolver, chambered in the .44 Magnum cartridge, with a blued finish and wooden grips. It doesn't have as many customization options as most pistol frames, but these firearms boast considerable ballistic damage. These pistols are relatively common, and they can be found or purchased throughout the Commonwealth. Aiming down sights is ill-advised for close encounters due to the strong recoil, and with the proper mods it can be made quite accurate for firing from the hip. The Nuka-World add-on adds an additional barrel to this weapon's available modifications. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |desc =Superior bash. Improved hip-fire accuracy. Inferior range. |prefix =Bayoneted |damage = |attack = |range = +18 |spread = +2 |weight = +1 |value = +27 |effect = -15% AP Cost -3% iron sight transition +50% bash damage |perk =Gun Nut: 3 |components =Adhesive x7 Aluminum x8 Screw x6 Steel x4 |base id = }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * Kellogg's pistol * The Gainer * Eddie's Peace * Early Retirement Locations * Can be looted from dead Triggermen. * A snubnosed version of this revolver can be found in the Water filtration caps stash lying beside a skeleton close to the shore of the lake near Sanctuary, but before Concord is reached. The skeleton is leaning against a deactivated water pump not far from an unmarked small raider camp. Cross the bridge leaving Sanctuary then follow the shore left, past a dock until you come to the water pump. Follow the pump pipe, it leads directly to the skeleton with the gun. * A snubnosed .44 pistol may be found in Hardware Town on a table with a box and wine bottle in a room upstairs. * A snubnosed .44 pistol might be found inside a drawer in the Federal surveillance center K-21B in the south part of the map. * A snubnosed .44 pistol may be found in an open safe in the upstairs rooms of the National Guard barracks. * Multiple snubnosed .44 pistols may be found on some of the bodies of raiders in and around Dunwich Borers. * Can be looted from Railroad Heavies during The Battle of Bunker Hill along with the required ammo. * Can be found on Nuka-Town USA raiders and commonly carry the "Bladed bull barrel" version. It is mostly found on members of the Disciples. The "Bladed Bull Barrel" appears to have a Disciples cutlass blade attached underneath the barrel in lieu of a bayonet. Sounds Notes * Despite likely being a double-action revolver the Sole Survivor and any NPCs equipped with the weapon only ever use it as a single action weapon; meaning the user must manually cock the hammer before firing another shot and giving the weapon a very low rate of fire. * Despite the standard barrel being considered the "standard" barrel for the weapon, the .44 pistol is more frequently found with the snubnose barrel. This anomaly is shared with the Deliverer and 10mm pistol. * The weapon is used by the Mysterious Stranger in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 .44 pistol V1.png|Modifications: standard barrel, standard grip, standard sights FO4 .44 pistol V2.png|Modifications: bull barrel, standard grip, recon scope 44pistolscopedfo4.png|Modifications: bull barrel, comfort grip, scope The Gainer.png|Modifications: bull barrel, comfort grip, reflex sight Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Pistola del .44 ru:.44 Пистолет (Fallout 4) uk:.44 (Fallout 4)